


The Bad Thing

by OneOfThoseCrazyGirls



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Inspired by an Arctic Monkeys Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls/pseuds/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls
Summary: Do the bad thingTake off your wedding ring...





	The Bad Thing

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING***  
> This fic contains unapologetic infidelity. If that kind of thing bothers you then do NOT read this!!!
> 
> So I was just casually listening to Arctic Monkeys one day (as you do) and their song “The Bad Thing” came on and, when I really started paying attention to the lyrics, I thought it would make a really great fanfic...so here we are!
> 
> So this fic is kind of a role reversal for Olicity (you’ll see how once you start reading)
> 
> I also put the lyrics to the song at the beginning and, if you’ve never heard the song before, you can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WH4oKf6V-VA

“The Bad Thing”

Do the bad thing  
Take off your wedding ring  
But it won't make it that much easier  
It might make it worse  
Oh, the night's like a whirlwind  
Somebody's girlfriend's talkin' to me, but it's alright  
She's sayin' that he's not gonna slap me or try to attack me  
He's not the jealous type  
And I only need to get half an excuse and I'm away  
But when there's no excuses, that's much easier to say  
I've been before  
And all these capers make her too forward to ignore  
Well, she's talkin', but I'm not entirely sure, oh  
Do the bad thing  
Take off your wedding ring  
But it won't make it that much easier  
It might make it worse  
Oh, I'm standing at the bar and somebody's partner's talkin' to me  
But I don't know that is what she isn't  
She murmurs things to confirm that the tragedy is true  
And I knew how she could have anyone she wants  
And I'm strugglin' to think of an immediate response  
Like, I don't mind  
Be a big mistake  
For you to wait  
And let me waste your time  
Really, love, it's fine  
Really, love, it's fine  
And then the first time it occurred that there was something to destroy  
I knew before the invitation that there was this ploy  
Oh, but she carried on suggestin' a struggle to refuse  
She said, 'it's the red wine this time, but that is no excuse.'

 

 

Oliver stood at the bar of Verdant, nursing his scotch, while watching drunk college kids and even drunker late-twenty-somethings grind against each other on his club’s dance floor. Well, technically he only owned the club, Tommy did ninety percent of the work running it.

Oliver preferred to stand at the bar and people watch rather than mingle with the clientele like Tommy did. People watching at a nightclub was always interesting. He saw one guy with a bright blue mohawk and a skull tattoo on his shoulder trying (and failing) to feel up this twig-sized platinum blonde wearing a skin-tight dress that left practically nothing to the imagination. He saw a girl (who he thought was rather attractive with her golden blonde hair and shimmering gold dress that perfectly showed off her curves, until he noticed what she was doing); she was trying to subtly slip a diamond ring off her finger and put it into her clutch without anyone seeing her). Oliver saw yet another young woman with olive skin and fire-engine red hair that was obviously fake and did not match her complexion clearly trying to re-adjust her strapless bra without being seen.

Sometimes he wondered why he ever started this nightclub in the first place. Maybe it was a way for him to try and reclaim his playboy past as he quickly approached thirty.

Despite his parents wishes, he still wasn’t married. It wasn’t for lack of trying; he had dated several girls, one in particular his parents were hoping he would settle down with. But he just didn’t want to. He already relented and accepted a leadership position at his family’s company, he didn’t want to give up his last bit of freedom: the freedom to just fuck any girl he wanted whenever he wanted.

He finished off the last of his scotch and signaled the bartender for another one. Just as the bartender handed him his next glass he noticed someone approach the bar next to him.

“Lafite Rothschild 1982 please.” She told the bartender.

It only took a moment for Oliver to realize that this was the same woman he saw taking off what was obviously a wedding or engagement ring earlier.

“Hey.” The blonde said when she probably noticed Oliver staring.

“Hey.” He quickly said back with a small, polite smile.

Only moments later the bartender returned with the blonde’s glass of red wine.

“We should toast to something.” The blonde blurted out.

“Why? We don’t even know each other.”

“I know, but I love a good toast!” The blonde said with a slight smile.

“Alright what the hell?” Oliver said as he held up his glass of scotch. “What should we toast to?”

The blonde looked to contemplate this a moment before holding up her glass of wine to his own. “To freedom.” She said simply before clinking their glasses together and taking a sip of her wine.

Oliver thought that was an odd thing to toast to. Or perhaps not considering the ring she was concealing in her clutch.

Despite this, Oliver still thought she was gorgeous. Her long golden-blonde curls cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall. Her dress was a metallic gold and shimmered even in the dim lights of the club. And she wore a shade of red lipstick that made her lips look plump and irresistible. Before he could stop himself, he was imagining himself pushing her up against a wall and kissing those perfect lips...

 _Dude she’s married!_ The voice inside his head chastised him.

“I’m Felicity, by the way. Felicity Smoak.” The blonde said effectively snapping Oliver out of his thoughts.

“Is that your maiden name?” Oliver blurted out before he could stop himself. He cringed internally when he realized what he had said. _Real smooth._

“What?” Felicity said, clearly surprised at his comment.

“I’m sorry, it’s just I noticed you taking off your wedding ring earlier. It is a wedding ring, right? It did look a little plain, usually engagement rings are flashier with bigger diamonds and all that.”

“Oh are you a jeweler or something?” Felicity raised an eyebrow at him.

“No actually, I own this nightclub.”

“Are you Oliver Queen?” She asked with a slightly shocked expression on her face.

“Yeah.” Oliver responded a little sheepishly.

“Wow, I can’t believe I’m having a drink with _the_ Oliver Queen!”

“It’s really not that big a deal, I assure you. I’m just a guy who owns a nightclub.”

“And is the heir to a multi-billion dollar company.” She said taking another sip of her wine, her glass almost empty now. “But you know what? It doesn’t matter. In this moment, we’re not Oliver Queen and Felicity Seldon, we’re just Oliver and Felicity!” She exclaimed as she finished off her glass of wine and ordered another one.

“Seldon? So Smoak _is_ your maiden name then?”

“Guilty. Yes, I’m married. But my husband’s not here so don’t worry about getting attacked or anything.”

“You came to a nightclub dressed like _that_ and hiding your ring in your purse, that can’t mean anything good.” Oliver had finished off his second glass of scotch by now. He knew he should slow down, but apparently his body wasn’t listening to logic or reason right now because, instead, he lifted his finger to order another.

His scotch and her wine arrived at the same time and they once again toasted to freedom.

“I met Cooper in college.” Felicity confided. “He was everything I could ever want in a guy. He was cool and confident, everything I wasn’t. But we also had a lot in common. We loved all the same movies and music and most importantly, we had the same love for technology. I fell in love with him almost immediately.”

“What happened?”

Felicity took a long sip of wine before continuing. “Nothing really. We were just young. Too young to understand the commitment we were making. When we got married I was only twenty and he was twenty two. That was six years ago.”

“But you’re still married? Why?”

Another long sip. “Because it’s familiar. I mean, haven’t you ever had a relationship like that? Where you just keep going back to them even though you know you’re wrong for each other because it’s just easier than facing the unknown?”

This question took Oliver aback a little because yes, yes he has. “Yeah actually. I know exactly how you feel. I was in a relationship with this girl. We dated on and off for almost ten years. I cheated on her constantly, but for some reason I always kept going back to her. Not because I really loved her, but just because I always knew what to expect with her and with our relationship I guess.”

Oliver finished off his scotch in one long gulp and got up to try and leave. He knew if he didn’t remove himself from this situation, he would end up doing something they would both regret.

“Oliver!” Felicity called after him.

Despite his better judgement, he turned around and acknowledged her. “Yeah?”

“Do you wanna get out of here?”

It took Oliver longer than he cared to admit to realize what she was asking. “You’re married.” He finally said.

“Not tonight. My husband will never find out, scout’s honor.” She said holding up three fingers in a girl scout salute.

This couldn’t really be happening, could it? And he couldn’t actually be considering this, could he? She was married! Like, yeah, she clearly wasn’t happy in her marriage but that didn’t matter. She made a vow. But then again, she said it herself, when she made that vow she was too young to really understand what she was doing.

It took Oliver a moment to realize that he hadn’t responded to her yet.

A deep blush started creeping up her chest. “You’re right of course. I don’t know what I was thinking. It’s probably just the wine. I should go.” She laid a few bills on the counter before beginning to get up and slip away. Before she could make her escape though, Oliver grabbed her elbow and turned her so she was facing him.

“I have a penthouse loft a few blocks from here. If you want...?” Oliver trailed off but knew Felicity could fill in the blanks of what he was implying.

She gave him a slight smile and grabbed his hand. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would really, really love your feedback so please leave a comment! And don’t forget to hit that kudos button! ;)
> 
> Find me on tumblr and drop a prompt in my inbox if you’re so inclined: oneofthosecrazygirls-fics


End file.
